


My suprise for Ohi-san

by HaruHaru_17



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mild S&M, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: Jun has a suprise for his Ohi-san and when he revealed his suprise thing would get very sexy.
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru & Sazanami Jun, Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	My suprise for Ohi-san

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR WONDERFUL OHI-SAN!😁😁😁😁 Tomoe Hiyori i hope you enjoy reading this Shit of mine.
> 
> This is not beta ed for now i apologize.

Hiyori recieve a text from Subaru and he immedietly opens it and seen the context of the text.

_**Subaru:JunJun has a suprise for you waiting im your former dorm and he wants you to opem it right now!.** _

Hiyori smiles and he decided to go to Reimei academy and head to the dorms where he will see his suprise waiting for him at his former dorm.

He arrived at his dorm room and he opens it very happily while his eyes are closed.

"Jun-kun! What did you want to give-"he stopped his words and his eyes were aleeady open and he saw.

_A naked Sazanami Jun blindfolded, tied his feet and his hands were tied in his back with a vibrator vibrating his ass._

"Jun-kun~ so this is your birthday suprise for me."He chuckled and slowly strips off his clothes one by one until he pulled his underwear and alas he is fully naked.

"Ohi-san..did you like it?."Jun talked softly and he blushed as he was really embarrased that he was fully naked infront of Hiyori, blindfolded and tied up.

"Now where did Jun-kun got this idea came from?"Hiyori was curious and Jun suddenly blushed.

Jun decided to tell from the beggining from and he spoke.

* * *

_**A few hours ago..** _

Jun was waiting someone inside of Tomoe foundation's restaurant and a bell was chimed and a orange haired boy wearing a Yumenosaki Academy uniform goes to Jun and happily waves at him.

"Junjun! Yahoo!☆ you texted me that you needed something from me~ ok then!"the orange haired exclaimed.

The orange haired boy took a seat infront of Jun and Jun smiled at him and he needed some ideas for his present.

"Akehoshi-san can yoy suggest me some gift ideas for Ohi-san."Jun asked him and Subaru happily nodded.

"Mhm mhm! Ok sure i did give Ohi-san a homemade Salmon quinch made from my kaa-san and me and he loved it in return he gave me this!☆."Subatu opens his bag and showed his phone case.

A Eve design phone case containing there Logo and them.

"Ahh glad you took it and thanks for taking it." Jun said with a smile on his face.

Subaru was on his thinking post anx there was a light bulb that shined on his head.

"I know."Subaru said and Jun was waiting for his idea."Why don't you treat him in the Amusement park just a friendly date."Subaru said excitedly.

"Um..i don't think he would take me there. But if i would considered it though."Jun said with a worried face.

"Can you specify me about your idea JunJun so i can think of other way.Subaru said while on his thinking pose.

Jun has a idea and..

He would also break Subaru's innocent..well i think.

Jun goes to Subaru's ear and whispered something.

"Can you give me an idea with bed including it?"Jun whispered and Subaru blushed extremely.

Subaru stamd up and grabs Jun's arm and drags him to a certain place called Love nest store.

They entered the store and Jun was curious and he was facinated by all sex toys on the store.

"Akehoshi-san since when you know this sort of place?"Jun asked him with a curiousity on his face, well you can't deny that face since he asked that question.

"Welll.."Subaru scratch his nape a little bit and sighs."Hokke was the one lead me to this..to be honest..well he was the one who suprise me with this.."Subaru took his phone and goes to his gallary and showed the Jun the content and his mouth dropped..

_A naked Hidaka Hokuto on fours with his hand tied up gagged and his feet spread wide with a spreader bar with a note.:Happy Birthday Akehoshi please enjoy your cake. From Hokke._

"Akehoshi-san..since when you and Hidaka-san...well..um.."Jun blushed and he was embarrased to asked him about dating, well to be precise dating while you are an idol and it can be risky., Jun clears his mouth and asked his question to him."Since when you and Hidaka-san where a thing?."Jun asked with a slight blush on his face.

Subaru smiles and leans to his ear and whispered something to him.

"Since the day on my 18th birthday.."he cooded with a whisper and continues to whisper."He asked me to bang him and he suddenly asked me to go out with him..and me and Hokke went out until the 4th time and we have so much fun~."Subaru really teased Jun and when he was done whispering, he saw Jun blushing with extreme.

"What should we buy Akehoshi-san?"Jun asked and he turned his gaze into the toys and Subaru leads him to the vibrator section.

"Hmm..what should i pick? Mabye this one?"Jun picks the egg shapped vibrator vibrator and scans it.

"Oooh~ an egg-shapped vibrator? Kinky Junjun but you love stfawberries right?"Subaru asked and Jun nodded as he admits he likes Strawberries.

Subaru tooks the egg vibrator and replaces it with a strawberry vibrator, Jun'd eyes shined and Subaru chuckles at Jun.

Next they went to the rope section and Jun was curious with some different tyoes of ropes..

"So Akehoshi-san can you suggest me some ropes?"Jun asked and Subaru smirked and pick uo a green rope and gave it to Jun."Thanks! Akehoshi-san!"Jun thanks Subaru and proceefs to the next one.

They went to the silk section where they can find all types of silk for blindfolding and tying someone, Jun picks up the red sillk.

"Were done!"Jun exclaimed and they head to the counter and they paid for the items, they went out of the store amd Jun noticed that Subaru bought something so he decided to ask him.

"What did you bought Akehoshi-san?"Jun asked with a curious face while looking at the paper bag that Subaru was holding.

"Ah this?" Subaru shows to Jun what's inside of the bag and he was suprise that he saw a...

Whip...

"Hokke wants to whip me so~ ." He said."i bought one and~ want me to help you setting the suprise for Ohi-san?"Subaru asked him with a slight smile.

Sure!.."Jun answered.

....

They went to Reimei Academy dorm house and Jun showed Subaru to their dorm room, he opens it and he sighs in relief that Kohaku is not home yet because he has a job with Madara, his temporary unit partner.

Jun place the bag and he tooks a shower amd after taking a shower he was naked but he is covered in towel.

"Junjun remove that towel so i can tie you uo and help you~"Subaru said with a teasing tone.

Jun eventually removed his towel and Subaru smile that Jun has a thick cock as Jun is embarrased that he showed his naked body to Subaru, he laid his body to the bed and relaxed himself, Subaru begans to tie his hands up in his head as tight as possible.

"Its not hurting you right Jujun?"Subaru asked worriedly with a worried smile."No..just keep doing i'll take it as much.."Jun said with a smile.

Next he blindfolded Jun and it was the right of tightness, next he grabs the strawberry vibrator and lubricates it, he teased Jun's hole and Jun felt a wet sensation on his ass as Subaru pushed the strawberry vibdator Jun suddenly moaned.

"Hyaa~"Jun moaned in slight of pain and pleasure and Subaru turns on the vibrator in level 1 and Jun whines and moaned in pleasure.

"I've texted Ohi-san~☆ im going to my dorm now to get Hokke riled up bye~"Subaru left and Jun was alone..

* * *

"So that was it!" Hiyori exclaimex while Jun licking his cock, Jun felt a precum on Hiyori's dick and Hiyori smirked.

"Open your mouth Jun-kun~." Hiyori commaded and Jun openz hos mouth, Hiyori thrusted in and Jun gagged from Hiyori's sudden thrust on him.

"Mhhm..Jun-kun do you feel it~ my love seed is throbing inside my cock, you need to drink it alright~."Hiyori said with a smirk snd Jun nodded.

He thrust his cock into Jun's mouth and Hiyori moans into deep pleasure, Jun also moans into deep pleasure, Jun suddenly licks it, suddenly he removes his dick inside of Jun's mouth leaving Jun confused.

"I have an idea Jun-kun!."Hiyori grabs Jun''s body and making him positoned on fours, he then removed Jun's blindfold and Jun blinks and he turns around and seeing Hiyori's naked body.

"Ohi-san.."Jun called."Yes Jun-kun what do you want?"Hiyori asked him with a smirked om his face.

"Spank me~."Jun said as he wiggles his butt in front of Hiyori, Hiyori raised his hands and sudddnly spanked Jun's ass as hard as he can making his ass red a little."Hyaa~ more Ohi-san i need more!" Jun begs ans Hiyori raised his right hand this time and spanked Jun hard as he can making it echo om their dormroom."Hyaa~~Oh god yes~."Jun moaned but it dosen't stop their..

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap._

Hiyori stopped as Jun leans his head on the pillow while his ass is still on fours as Jun'd ass was fully red, he removed Jun's strawberry vibrator and he smiles sadistically as his hole was spread, Hiyori gets a lube and lubricates his cock, he puts the head into Jun's twitching hole as he rubs it and enters Jun fully earning him to moan.

"Jun-kun im going to move now~."Hiyori said as he thrust inside him gently and Jun moans."Ahh Ohi-san~ fuck me harder please~."Jun said as he moans for him and begs him to fuck him hard as he can.

"Ok Jun-kun i"(l fucl you like a cheep whore on the street but sing for ke a birthday song!.'Hiyori exclaimed while he is fucking Jun gently, Jun nodded and began to sing a birthday song.

"Happy~birthaaa~day to you~ happy birhday~ to you~."Jun sings while he was being fuck by Hiyori, suddenly Hiyori sped up his pace and fuck him harder hitting Jun's sweet spot.

"Happy~ahhhh~~mmghmm birth~~dayyyyy~~ to you~ happy birthday~~~aahhhhh to you~• happy~birthday~•• Ohi-san~ Jun sang the song while he moans crazily."Ohi-san im going to cum~ ahhh."Jun said as he sticks his tongue out and his eyes on his head and he is drooling.

"Im going to cum Jun-kun! Ahhhhh~~."Hiyori came as he shoot his seed on Jun's ass but."Jun-kun i can't stop coming its still going out!"Hiyori said as he still came many more seed as Jun' stopped cumming but his stomach bloats as Hiyori looks at it and he chuckles, eventually he stopped cumminv and pulls it out.

But there was no cum was spiling on Jun'z ass as Jun looks at it and he can't stand or move on his bed, suddenly he felt a palm and Hiyori carreses it while licking it.

"Look at you Jun-kun~ your look like a pregnant lady here~."Hiyori teased and Jun blushed.

Jun looks at Hiyori's face with a smirk on his face and Jun looks at his belly as he felt a push on his belly, Hiyori violentlt pushed Jun's stomach eventually all the cum was vommited by Jun and his face was a mess.

"Ahaha~ ahh im bathe in cum ***coughs*** Ohi-san..happy birthday...

Hiyori smiled..

Happy birthday to me ii Hiyori.

**Author's Note:**

> ......*Runs away*
> 
> Twitter:@RAyanokoji
> 
> Yup i was going to sleep now.
> 
> Onee-chan's twitter::[Here](https://mobile.twitter.com/AsuraKazuki)
> 
> Note:I call her Onee-chan because she is olfer than me and we are not siblings.
> 
> Please respect her fully.


End file.
